


and now i'm covered in the colors (pull apart at the seams)

by daruxxa



Series: la historia de este país es como un chiste malo [8]
Category: El Ministerio del Tiempo (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-18
Updated: 2020-03-18
Packaged: 2021-02-28 16:42:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23200390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daruxxa/pseuds/daruxxa
Summary: Nadie tiene demasiado claro cuándo comenzó a ocurrir. Muchas civilizaciones antiguas lo mencionan, por supuesto, pero siempre parecen estar haciendo referencia a la civilización que vino antes que ellos y así sucesivamente hasta que se le pierde el rastro en un mar de lenguas muertas. Es igual.El caso es que hay gente por todo el mundo que ve gris en vez de ciertos colores, y de repente los ven, y años o décadas más tarde dejan de verlos, y nadie sabe muy bien qué demonios hacer al respecto.
Series: la historia de este país es como un chiste malo [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1041432
Comments: 12
Kudos: 8





	and now i'm covered in the colors (pull apart at the seams)

**Author's Note:**

> Culpo de esto exclusivamente a la cuarentena.

Nadie tiene demasiado claro cuándo comenzó a ocurrir. Muchas civilizaciones antiguas lo mencionan, por supuesto, pero siempre parecen estar haciendo referencia a la civilización que vino antes que ellos y así sucesivamente hasta que se le pierde el rastro en un mar de lenguas muertas. Es igual.

El caso es que hay gente por todo el mundo que ve gris en vez de ciertos colores, y de repente los ven, y años o décadas más tarde dejan de verlos, y nadie sabe muy bien qué demonios hacer al respecto. En siglos anteriores las opiniones se dividían entre considerarlo designio divino o intervención del diablo, o tal vez a un mal de la mente, según a quién le preguntases.

¿En la época de Marga? No se habla de ello. Jamás. La gente se cuida muy mucho de describir un color, siempre diciendo cosas como “Pásame la chaqueta que está más a la derecha”, “El bolígrafo de rayas”, o “El pintalabios número trece, por favor.” Marga lo sabe bien; es hija de modista y ha pasado media vida viendo a las clientas de su madre usar todo tipo de eufemismos para indicar el color del que quieren sus blusas y sus vestidos.

El del Arte es un campo a medias menospreciado y a medias repudiado. ¿Para qué sirve, en un país y en un mundo en el que todos parecen haber dejado de apreciar los colores? ¿Qué pretenden esos jóvenes, reuniéndose en los cafés y describiéndose unos a otros los colores que no son capaces de ver?

En el caso de Marga es un poco patético. La mayoría de personas que conoce no ven un tono concreto de un color y no lo notan demasiado en el día a día, pero ella no ve el color rojo, en ninguna de sus tonalidades. No ve su pintalabios, no ve muchos de los adornos de las festividades navideñas, no ve la sangre de Maruja cuando se corta con el abrecartas, no ve un tercio de la bandera de España. Pero en el fondo, y lo sabe, ver o no ver un color no es para tanto, no justifica la omnipresente obsesión con ello. Aunque tal vez piensa eso precisamente porque no lo ha vivido.

(Ha llegado a intuir el color rojo al conocer a Fede pero es un resplandor pasajero, fugaz, igual que la sonrisa sorprendida de su nuevo amigo cuando se mira las manos manchadas de tinta negra. Resulta que él no ve ningún tono del negro y Marga se pregunta cómo demonios se las ingenia para leer y escribir con la intensidad con la que lo hace).

No le da más vueltas al asunto. Puede que llegue a ver el rojo, puede que no, nadie tiene demasiado claro cómo funciona pero es que tampoco tiene mayor importancia cuando de repente te ves arrastrada y sumergida en el remolino imparable que es el Ministerio del Tiempo y de repente hay mil cosas mucho más importantes que una estúpida ilusión provocada por la luz -en el fondo los colores no son sino eso, como debería recordar la gente un poco más a menudo.

(Intuye de nuevo el color rojo en los guantes de Mendieta cuando la recluta y se asegura de no comentarlo jamás, porque la expresión de Mendieta muestra una tristeza y un dolor tan viscerales que Marga se asusta).

El siglo XXI es tan distinto que viene a ser como llevarse una bofetada en la cara y de algún modo agradecerlo. Todo el mundo habla de los colores, es literalmente lo primero que le pregunta su nuevo jefe.

-Por motivos de seguridad, ya sabe -Salvador le quita importancia con un gesto de la mano y Marga tal vez le creería, de no ser porque su oficina es casi totalmente gris y le produce escalofríos.

Minutos después conoce a una agente y vuelve a suceder, de nuevo, el resplandor rojo que ilumina el corto vestido de Irene tan sólo durante unas milésimas de segundo. A juzgar por su expresión, ella también ha visto una breve ráfaga de color.

-Es el rosa -le confiesa Irene, meses más tarde, cuando Marga ya conoce el pasado de su amiga, cuando por fin han llegado a la conclusión de que por mucho que terminen en la misma cama ninguna va a terminar de ver un nuevo color, no del todo-. Un rosa claro, como el del algodón de azúcar.

Medio adormilada, Marga se incorpora para apoyar la cabeza sobre la mano. Observa en silencio el coletero rosa que Irene suele llevar en la muñeca y que ahora comprende que no se debe a razones prácticas.

-Literalmente en todas las fotos que me has enseñado de tu infancia sales con vestidos rosas -comenta tras varios segundos, sin saber muy bien qué decir. Aún le cuesta desembarazarse de las actitudes de su época respecto a los colores. Irene resopla.

-Pues imagina la cara de mi madre cuando con doce años le digo que casi veo “un color nuevo” en la falda de mi amiga.

Cuando Irene aún era más joven y vivía en su época la situación respecto a los colores no había cambiado mucho en comparación con cómo eran las cosas en la época de Marga. Ahora es distinto.

Todo el mundo sabe que los colores surgen cuando conoces a una persona afín a ti, llámese media naranja o alma gemela o los otros cincuenta mil nombres que recibe el fenómeno. Todos saben cuál es el color que le falta gracias a la ayuda de amigos o familiares armados hasta los dientes con acuarelas, los niños juegan con tizas de colores en la calle y los adultos no suelen tener reparos en mostrar al mundo qué color han comenzado a ver -o cuál ya no ven, en el caso de algunos. 

Es Angustias quien con lágrimas en los ojos le explica a Marga que el color que comienzas a ver cuando conoces a alguien desaparece cuando esa persona muere, convirtiéndose de nuevo en gris, y ahora a Marga se le encoge el corazón cuando tiene que entrar en la oficina gris de Salvador.

Con el paso del tiempo se va fijando en pequeños detalles. La sonrisa de Germán cada vez que ve algo remotamente parecido al verde menta, los subrayadores de color púrpura de Ernesto, que llaman demasiado la atención en una persona tan sobria como él, la obsesión de Pepe y Mariano por todo lo naranja y amarillo respectivamente.

Vuelve a ver rafagazos de rojo un par de veces a lo largo de los años. Cuando Irene le presenta a Lesba tras una reunión con el Ministerio de los setenta, por ejemplo. Marga da un respingo al inundarse su jersey de color durante unos instantes y Lesba observa sorprendida la pulsera dorada que tiene en la muñeca. De la fina cadena cuelga un cristal de color púrpura, y Marga no cree en las coincidencias pero sí en la habilidad de mantener la boca cerrada.

Le ocurre de nuevo en el Ministerio, meses más tarde, y en esta ocasión son las manchas de pintura en las manos de Marga lo que se colorea momentáneamente. El chaval que acaba de sentarse en la mesa de enfrente tiene el pelo teñido de un azul muy intenso y los ojos abiertos como platos mientras observa las puntas del flequillo que le cuelga frente a los ojos. Inmediatamente después se levanta de la mesa y se sienta junto a Marga, quien aprende esa tarde que la verborrea y el sarcasmo de Nicolás son casi tan agresivos como los de Fede.

(Meses después Mendieta muere, y el mundo parece volverse un poco más gris, y cuando Salvador la ve aparecer por la oficina con los ojos aún rojos de llorar y vistiendo una sudadera gris la manda a casa a descansar durante una semana).

El día en el que el mundo recupera un poco de color llega un año después y comienza con Marga trasladando un Dalí robado que acaban de recuperar de un castillo del XVI. Camina por los pasillos en dirección a las puertas con cuidado ya que el cuadro le obstruye la visión, y a pesar de que Pepe y Mariano la ayudan a llevarlo ella no se fía. No quiere pasar a la historia del Ministerio como la persona que se cargó un Dalí por pura torpeza, muchas gracias.

Resulta que termina pasando a la historia como la persona que se estampó contra Velazquez llevando un Dalí en brazos. Sólo los reflejos de Pepe y Mariano logran que nadie acabe en el suelo o que el Dalí termine destrozado; Marga no es de gran ayuda porque de repente un par de manos demasiado grandes la agarran de los hombros para estabilizarla y ella se encuentra de improviso con la Cruz de Santiago a escasos tres centímetros de la nariz.

Queda sin habla y no se debe a que Irene le presente a Diego Velázquez, no del todo. Se debe a que Marga puede ver el rojo de la Cruz de Santiago, el rojo en el Dalí, el rojo en las uñas pintadas de Irene, y el mundo se vuelve demasiado nítido durante varios minutos hasta que por fin se largan. 

Marga no ha dicho ni pío sobre el rojo. No lo hace durante los siguientes días, ni semanas, ni meses. Para cuando quiere darse cuenta han pasado años, ¿pero qué demonios se supone que debe hacer? ¿Plantarse en la oficina del puto Velázquez, una de las personas más importantes de la Historia del Arte en España, si no la que más…? ¿Y decirle qué, exactamente? ¿Hola, veo el rojo desde que me estampé contigo en los pasillos? Por no hablar de que es obvio que Diego veía todos los colores antes de conocerla a ella, de otro modo es imposible que pudiese pintar como lo hace. Es igual.

A Marga le duele, en el fondo, un poquito, y se pregunta si la actitud en su época respecto al color no será la indicada al fin y al cabo. Sigue pintando porque es básicamente su puta vida, pero deja de hablar del color. Deja de ayudar a otros a encontrar el suyo, deja de llevar cosas rojas, y si alguien se da cuenta del cambio desde luego que no lo mencionan, todo mientras Marga intenta convencerse a sí misma de que es igual.

Los acontecimientos comienzan a sobrepasarles a todos en el Ministerio y Marga hasta lo agradece, porque de repente no tiene tiempo para pensar en el rojo. Tiene a un soldado sin patria, un enfermero medio deprimido y una universitaria adelantada a su tiempo de los que hacerse cargo para conseguir que duren más de un par de meses. 

Curiosamente Alonso es el único que no tiene problema en manifestar que no ve el blanco; considera que un color tan puro tiene que estar relacionado a la fuerza con el Señor aunque Ernesto casi se descojona al oír la teoría. La actitud de Amelia al respecto es bastante similar a la que hay en la época de Marga y sólo averiguan que no ve el beige cuando confunde un vestido de ese color con uno gris mientras se preparan para una misión en los vestuarios.

Julián es distinto. Julián veía el verde, hace años, pero ya no. Ésto sólo lo confiesa después de demasiadas cervezas y los demás no necesitan hacer ningún tipo de pacto para no volver a mencionarlo, pero lo hacen igualmente.

(Amelia le confiesa a Marga que le pareció ver el beige en el vestuario, durante un instante, pero que se fue tan rápido como vino y que no se atreve a pesar que se debe a haber conocido a Julián. Marga está bastante de acuerdo con esa última elección).

Están demasiado ocupados como para que Marga pueda pensar en un estúpido color, con un francés medio psicópata huído por Madrid, y a Amelia le da por acostarse con el idiota de Lope de Vega, y tienen a un rabino encerrado en un bucle espacio-temporal, y de repente todo Dios está usando las puertas cuando no debe y para lo que no debe, y Marga puede agradecer la distracción pero Nicolás está a punto de tirarles la torre del ordenador a la cabeza como no paren de descalibrarle el algoritmo con tanto viaje sin programar.

Y después llevan a cabo una misión en la época de Marga, en la Residencia, y Marga se encuentra a Julián teniendo un ataque de pánico en el baño después de volver a ver el color de sus ojos verdes en el espejo por primera vez en años. Esa misma noche Federico anda dando tumbos por la habitación de Marga, fascinado por cómo resalta la tinta negra de los dibujos que lleva años garabateando, y Marga le da un trago a la botella de vino rojo mientras decide que el destino es demasiado sádico.

A Nicolás le va mejor en ese aspecto, por decirlo de alguna manera. Julián se pira a la Guerra de Cuba (Marga no puede dejar de admirar su compromiso de ignorar lo ocurrido) y el Ministerio recluta a Pacino al mismo tiempo por lo que le incorporan a la patrulla de Amelia. Todo ocurre un lunes a las ocho de la mañana, de nuevo en la cafetería. Marga y Nicolás están poniéndose hasta las orejas de café para empezar el día cuando entra la patrulla de Amelia y Nicolás se atraganta con el café. Tose tanto que casi se ahoga y mientras Marga le da palmadas en la espalda, tarda unos segundos en darse cuenta de que Nicolás no para de llevarse las manos al pelo.

Una de las modas del siglo XXI, tener siempre contigo el color que no ves para darte cuenta al instante cuando comiences a verlo. Irene lleva el coletero, en los setenta Lesba lleva una pulsera, Nicolás lleva el pelo teñido de un tono de azul intenso que es evidente que por fin ve. Al otro lado de la cafetería Amelia hace lo que puede por tranquilizar a Pacino, quien parece estar flipando en colores (nunca mejor dicho) con el color de su propia chaqueta.

Para cuando termina la semana ya llevan un par de días saliendo. Marga se alegra por ellos, de verdad que sí, pero es obvio que no está haciendo un buen trabajo ocultando su envidia y su malestar porque un día Irene le regala un set de anillos plateados sin venir muy a cuento.

-Tan sólo un detalle -explica su amiga, encogiéndose de hombros, pero Marga lo aprecia igualmente y la abraza antes de ponerse los anillos. Le vendrán bien para distraerse en cuanto se reúna con Diego para pintar una copia de su propio cuadro con la que poder ganarse el favor de Isabel de Farnesio.

No puede ni llegar a imaginarse lo bien que le van a venir. Diego le pide la pintura roja y Marga se la pasa al instante; tarda unos segundos en darse cuenta de que la ha cagado porque tienen la pintura roja junto a la gris y ella las ha distinguido perfectamente, delatándose con ello. Ni siquiera puede excusarse en el orden de los colores ya que tienen todas las pinturas revueltas, es un desastre. 

Diego debe haber pasado demasiado tiempo con Irene, por desgracia, porque se da cuenta al instante.

-¡Veis el rojo! -exclama, más ilusionado de lo que tiene derecho a estarlo. Aunque tampoco es que sepa por qué, el pobre hombre-. ¿Cuándo ocurrió? ¿Lo veíais cuando pintamos la Cruz de Santiago en mi obra?

-Sí -reconoce Marga, a regañadientes-. Por cierto, sigo sin explicarme cómo me permitiste pintar nada sin antes asegurarte de qué colores veía y cuáles no…

-Es igual -Diego le quita importancia con un gesto de la mano y suelta el pincel sobre la mesa, cuadro olvidado-. ¿Cuándo comenzasteis a verlo, con quién…?

En la época de Diego los colores eran tan sólo otro de los temas sobre los que se cotilleaba libremente, más aún viviendo en la Corte. A Marga aún se le hace extraña la diferencia con su propia época. 

-Ocurrió hace unos años -le interrumpe-. En cuanto a quién… No importa. No vió ningún color.

-Oh -Diego frunce el ceño, algo alicaído-. No sabía que...

-Es raro, pero pasa. Es igual…

-No, quiero decir… No sabía que podía ocurrir en otras épocas. 

Espera, ¿qué? 

-Yo no comencé a ver el color plateado hasta hace varios años -explica Diego. Cada una de las palabras resuena en la cabeza de Marga como un mazazo pero él no parece darse cuenta, centrado como está en los anillos plateados de los dedos de Marga-. Creo que ocurrió aquí, en el Ministerio. Por un momento pensé que podía tratarse de Irene pero cuando resultó evidente que no era ella… Supuse que fuese quien fuese no había visto ningún nuevo color.

-No lo entiendo -Marga se resiste a creerlo, no puede ser, no después de tantos años… Es imposible que se haya equivocado tanto-. ¿Cómo hacías para pintar ese color?

Si hace memoria puede recordar unas cuantas obras en las que Diego usa el plateado. Su amigo resopla y eleva la nariz con orgullo.

-Para un artista de mi talla no resulta demasiado difícil pintar un color que le describen como "gris brillante"... -Diego se detiene durante un par de segundos antes de sonrojarse levemente-. Aunque reconozco que en ocasiones me ayudaron mi mujer o mi hija. 

Encima eso. Diego está casado y tiene dos hijas si Marga no recuerda mal, y aunque no es raro que la gente se case sin tener en cuenta los colores que ven o no ven… No puede ser.

-En el fondo no tiene mayor importancia -la voz de Diego está inundada por la amargura y, joder, ¿así es como suena Marga cuando habla del tema?-. Como decís... Es igual. Será mejor que terminemos la obra cuanto antes o de lo contrario Salvador acabará con nosotros.

Diego le tiende un pincel manchado de rojo y Marga tal vez creería sus palabras, de no ser porque sus ojos siguen fijo en los anillos plateados. Casi puede sentir la culpa que comienza a corroerla por dentro mientras coge el pincel y comienza a pintar. Joder, ¿cómo ha podido hacerlo tan rematadamente mal?

-x-

Ocurre meses más tarde, en el pequeño refugio de Marga. Están discutiendo a gritos porque es todo lo que hacen últimamente, desde que Marga volvió del pasado, desde que Mendieta murió de nuevo. Diego tiene todo el derecho del mundo a estar cabreado después de cómo le ha tratado Marga, pero el caso es que sabe cómo elegir sus palabras para hacerle daño porque la conoce demasiado, y Marga termina gritándoselo. 

La expresión sorprendida y traicionada del rostro de Diego le haría gracia de no ser porque Marga acaba de destrozarlo todo. Confirma esto último en cuanto Diego se da la vuelta hecho una furia y comienza a alejarse a grandes zancadas. A Marga se le emborrona la visión por las lágrimas y se apoya contra una mesa cercana mientras intenta descubrir cómo volver a respirar, cómo reparar todo lo que ella sola se ha encargado de arrasar con su estupidez y su egoísmo. 

No se da cuenta de que Diego ha vuelto hasta que de repente se ve engullida en un abrazo tan fuerte que por un momento parece mantenerla entera. Desconcertada, extiende lentamente los brazos a su alrededor hasta ser capaz de devolverle el abrazo.

-Sigo furioso -dice Diego segundos después. Se inclina para darle un beso en la frente y a continuación apoya la barbilla sobre la cabeza de Marga, temblando mientras lo hace-. Pero ya hablaremos más tarde. Creo recordar que ofrecisteis vuestra ayuda al Ministerio.

Marga asiente en silencio.

-Tengo los materiales en la otra habitación -murmura. 

Ninguno de los dos hace nada por separarse, sin embargo, y Marga no tiene absolutamente ningún problema con seguir atrapada entre los brazos de Diego. 


End file.
